<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［SpaPort］the Sunshine by armyandcounty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914900">［SpaPort］the Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty'>armyandcounty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyandcounty/pseuds/armyandcounty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>一个短小的🚗<br/>是东尼儿在夏季拉着他的哥哥去农田散步的故事</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spain/Portugal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［SpaPort］the Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一个短小的🚗<br/>是东尼儿在夏季拉着他的哥哥去农田散步的故事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　一片青葱的树叶落下来，此刻已是夏末秋初。</p><p>　　阳光依然在伊比利亚的土地格外灼人。佩德罗眯起眼，这太阳的光芒有些过分地耀眼，让他连一碧如洗的天空都难以直视。</p><p>　　安东尼奥要和他在庄稼地里走走，然后两人找了一个非常理想的大树在树荫下坐着聊天。也没什么可说的话，佩德罗心道，无非就是自己逗逗安东尼奥看他满脸通红，或是安东尼奥大笑着和自己分享一些趣事，把他惹得也绷不住笑意。</p><p>　　不知是第几次，佩德罗故意开黄色玩笑惹安东尼奥脸红，安东尼奥直接把他扳住肩头，径直吻了上去。佩德罗被安东尼奥吻得快要窒息了，才被对方放开。</p><p>　　“哇，安东尼，”佩德罗喘了一口气，继续道，“生气了？”</p><p>　　他的语气分明是玩笑，安东尼奥却垂着眼帘，很认真地回答他自己并没有生气，只是突然想要和他做些什么。</p><p>　　佩德罗向他提议不如就在这片树荫下，反正周围都是树丛和空无一人的乡村小道，不会被人看到的。安东尼奥同意他的提议。</p><p>　　当佩德罗被搂在怀里准备坐到安东尼奥大腿上的时候，他才反应过来哪里不对劲——外面实在是太热太晒了，一会儿准得燥得人受不了。</p><p>　　但是两个人都已经是面红耳赤，根本没法像之前那样心态轻松地转向他们来时的小路，一路说笑着走回去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　安东尼奥把佩德罗抱在怀里，佩德罗面上还带着游刃有余的笑意，脸颊却已是染上绯色。他的手向上掐住他的腰，佩德罗的臀一点点靠近安东尼奥的裆部。到最后，葡萄牙人的裤子已经被猛地扒拉下来了。</p><p>　　安东尼奥滚烫的手伸向佩德罗有些冰凉的后臀处，佩德罗被烫了一下，皱起眉头。</p><p>　　“唔……好烫。”</p><p>　　“抱歉，”安东尼奥这样说，手却没有停下来，继续向里深入，直到触到甬道口处，按揉开最外的入口。一圈，两圈，安东尼奥按揉得格外耐心，佩德罗也垂着眼睫，耐心地等待。</p><p>　　然后，他感到自己的冰凉的入口，抵住了另一个滚烫坚硬的物体。佩德罗咽了一口口水，安东尼奥则紧张地抬眼盯着佩德罗的反应。</p><p>　　两人互瞪了一会，佩德罗被安东尼奥一脸紧张的表情逗笑了。他拍拍对方的肩膀，露出一个看似十分悠闲的笑容。</p><p>　　“我来吧。”</p><p>　　佩德罗说到做到。在安东尼奥反应过来之前，佩德罗努力把身体向下坐，颤抖着身体，艰难纳入了安东尼奥。被温暖的肉壁包裹住，安东尼奥低低叹息了一声，然后猛地掐住了佩德罗的腰肢。</p><p>　　“呃呜……”</p><p>　　佩德罗突然低声呻吟一句，然后扳住安东尼奥的腰，有泪水从他眼角流出。安东尼奥心疼地揩去他眼角的泪，连忙松开了佩德罗的腰，温柔地揉弄对方饱满的胸脯。</p><p>　　他伸手去捏那两粒乳头，佩德罗此时已经强忍着痛意坐到了底。安东尼奥安慰地抱住佩德罗，佩德罗却摇摇头，自己上下动作起来。</p><p>　　安东尼奥盯着佩德罗渍满情欲的脸颊，忽然发力，伸手去压佩德罗的肩膀。佩德罗再次喘息一声，身体再一次坐到了根部。他感觉浑身热得厉害，简直要像一团火焰一样燃烧起来了。</p><p>　　佩德罗继续挺着腰身，撑着安东尼奥的胸脯摇动胯部，把安东尼奥送到自己最深处，又浅浅退出来。如此诗几次，佩德罗实在是精疲力尽，干脆直接摊开双腿坐在安东尼奥大腿根部，低声喘息着。</p><p>　　安东尼奥笑了，身体颤了颤，佩德罗抬起头来看他。</p><p>　　“你真是可爱啊，”安东尼奥学着平日里佩德罗说话的口吻对他说，“累了那就我来吧。”</p><p>　　说完，他再一次掐住佩德罗的腰，强迫对方上下动作起来。佩德罗还没反应过来，安东尼奥已经撞到了他深处的敏感点，撞得他眼前一阵头晕，酥麻感从下体传向四肢，弄得他动弹不得，只能任由安东尼奥摆布。</p><p>　　安东尼奥可不想放过他，他只俯下身子，用力去摇动佩德罗的身体。佩德罗顺着他的动作而动作着，任由安东尼奥的手指把他的腰腹压得生疼，尽力配合安东尼奥摆动腰身，一次次把臀肉撞到安东尼奥小腹处。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在两人正在汗流浃背、气喘吁吁的时候，寂静的农庄地忽然拂过一阵清凉的风，树影婆娑。夏风吹开了佩德罗被汗水打湿的额前碎发，也钻入了安东尼奥湿漉漉的T恤衫袖口。</p><p>　　两个人都停下动作，仰头享受清凉的风。忽然，安东尼奥抓住佩德罗双臂，猛地把他向下一拉，粘腻的甬道再一次被狠狠撞开，佩德罗低声痛呼，但又咬牙忍住了痛意。</p><p>　　“你还真是……精力旺盛……”佩德罗已经感觉身体有些脱力，他轻轻地拽着安东尼奥的衬衫，快要向后仰躺下去。安东尼奥腾出一只手又扳住佩德罗的后背，把他抱在怀里。</p><p>　　“佩德罗，”他哑着嗓子，“我爱你。”</p><p>　　“我知道，”佩德罗故意道，“你还真是……！！”</p><p>　　他的话还没能说出口，安东尼奥突然捏住他的胸脯使劲揉捏起来。佩德罗心跳猛地加快，快感冲上头顶让他有些晕晕乎乎的。接着，安东尼奥俯身咬住了一边。</p><p>　　“别……”</p><p>　　佩德罗轻轻去推他的头，生理泪水再一次涌出眼眶。他难耐地呻吟着，后面一阵阵收缩，吸得安东尼奥一阵头皮发麻。等到佩德罗再一次抓紧他的肩膀，安东尼奥总算放开了佩德罗的胸脯，继续专心动作。</p><p>　　在又一片青葱的叶子在两人头顶盘旋的时候，安东尼奥欠身抱紧了佩德罗，几个冲撞后，一股清凉的液体冲入他的体内，为整个身体都快要烧起来的佩德罗稍稍带去一些凉意。</p><p>　　安东尼奥喘了一口气，闭上眼享受着这一刻；佩德罗则紧紧攀住安东尼奥，颤抖着也释放在两人腰腹之间。他的腰肢已经酸软无力，甚至开始隐隐作痛。</p><p>　　佩德罗无奈地叹了一口气，他已经可开始以想象自己第二天醒来时要怎么经历巨大的起床痛苦了。</p><p>　　安东尼奥在他颈窝嗅了嗅，然后把佩德罗的身子向下扳，张口去舔他的汗珠和脸颊的泪水。佩德罗眯起一只眼、俯下脑袋，乖顺地被西班牙人舔舐着，亲吻着。</p><p>　　“真热啊。”佩德罗感叹。</p><p>　　“可是你的身体很凉快喔。”</p><p>　　佩德罗语塞了，一时竟想不出别的话来回应他。他慢慢起身，感觉得到随着自己的动作，有大量微凉的液体从甬道里顺着大腿根部不断流下来。佩德罗想要伸手去擦拭，安东尼奥却看出了他的心思。</p><p>　　“回去再处理吧！”他轻柔地拍拍佩德罗的胳膊，“我们选择的地方太不方便啦。”</p><p>　　“唔……”佩德罗点点头，红着脸把身体继续向上抬起，两人的身体终于分离开来。他的腿根仍有液体不断流下，但他已经迅速整理好衣服，从安东尼奥怀里站到地面上。</p><p>　　头上的树叶仍旧随风摇曳，树荫落在二人周围洒落，最后的蝉鸣在田间此起彼伏唱响，依旧是临近夏日的终点。</p><p>　　伊比利亚的阳光实在太强烈啦。佩德罗这样感慨。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>